Before Yamatai
by Lookforthelight
Summary: A ton of one shots that I wrote/write when i was/am bored. Pretty much all of them are SamxLara (M just in case)
1. Peter Pan

"Sam," I groan as she rocks uncontrollably in the theater seat next to mine, it was shaking the entire row.

"Lara, I gotta' pee," Sam wined, kicking the poor old woman's seat in front of us. I could never take her anywhere, at the movies she would just complain about the camera angles and at plays she would get impatient and demand that we leave at once; I guess I didn't learn my lesson the last time, because tonight we're at a high school performance of Peter Pan.

"Then go pee, and hurry up it's about to start."

Sam grumbles and scurries out of the theater, disturbing most of the people around her. Five minutes turned into fifteen, and the play has already started so I can't go after her. I pulled out my phone to text her and the screen made people in front of me groan in annoyance. I sent her a pretty long message telling her to come back, but before I could send it the back doors burst open and in came a drunken Sam.

"Oh. My. God." I put my face in my hands as she pranced up the stairs to the stage and took off one of the poor teenager's mics. I'm going to regret taking her here very soon. She began talking, but her speech was slurred. I have no idea how she got so drunk so fast.

"Will 'ou all turn 'our attention to the very sexy girl in the second row." She began; I

Could feel my face turn a whole new shade of red as people began to stare at me. "This beautiful young," she hiccupped, "woman, Lara Croft, is the only reason wake up in the morning." Oh my god I am going to kill her. She tripped and fell off the stairs but luckily I was already there to catch her. "Hey babe, c'mon an' gimme a kiss." She pulled my head down to hers and I immediately dropped her and stormed out of the theater, leaving Sam confused on the floor. I stood outside waiting for about half an hour before she walked out. I walked her to the car and we didn't talk on the drive home, but I did have to swat her away from trying to hold my hand a couple times. Sam can be a huge pain in the ass sometimes, but I love her too much to care.


	2. Nightmares

**Hey guys, here's a chapter i did super quick tonight. My friend gave me the prompt and I just couldn'/strongstrongt stop writing! By the way, if you guys have any prompts you would like me to do, leave them in the reviews (or my pm thingy) and I'll try to make it happen. -Macy**

* * *

Chains and bones are glued to the ceiling, huh, that's odd. It's almost as if I'm upside down and the chains and bones are actually on the floor. Wait. I look up and see a busted ceiling fan and an air vent, then looking closer to me, there's a hook and chain, I'm attached to it. Fuck.

"LARA!?" I yell into the darkness, I can't see very far into the room, so I know it's huge.

"LARA?" I yell again, half expecting an answer. There's a very high pitched scraping noise from the other end of the room, and the sound of someone lightly whistling.

"Oh fuck."

I can barely see what comes out of the darkness; it looks like a man, with a pyramid oh his head? Ok honestly, what the fuck is going on. He's dragging what looks to be a huge fucking steak knife and I haven't pissed myself yet because I don't want to have it run down my entire body. The monster dude swings his fucking oversized steak knife at the chain and I fall on my face. It doesn't hurt, weird. This seems like the perfect time to run, so I bolt under him, or her, whatever it prefers, and run down this super spooky hallway. It's literally covered in blood, like, I am running through puddles of it at the moment. Wait, if I'm running shouldn't I be going fast? It feels like I'm running, but I'm going about as fast as I would be while jogging. I turn around for a split second and it's like five feet behind me, then I trip on something and I'm on the floor. It stops in front of me and pulls up the huge ass sword thing. I can't move, I can't breathe and before I know it, there's a sword in my chest and the split second it gets all the way through, I'm still half asleep in my bed, covered in sweat.

I scramble up out of my bed and stumble in the darkness. I can't see anything past my hand and my room is super messy. That's about when I trip over a stack of movies and videogames. I get back on my feet and barge through my bedroom door, then into Lara's. It looks like she just went to sleep, considering that she usually throws off a pillow or two in her sleep. I tip toe over to her bed and slip under the covers, but despite being very sneaky she wakes up.

"Sam, what are you doing?" She asks, by the sound of her voice I can tell that she hadn't even been asleep.

"I am… checking your bed for bugs, it looks all good but I better stay overnight just in case." She kicks me in the leg, but I can see her smile in the lights coming from the window.

"Whatever." She says, and shifts so that I can cuddle closer to her. But in a total friend way, it's like 60 degrees in her room and it's too cold to move. Her face is buried in my hair and she's so warm and all I can think about is kissing her, but I try to block out those feelings and fall asleep snuggled close to her.


	3. Vodka

**Yay! I had more free time after school and decided to write this! I got a horrible leg cramp while writing it so you better enjoy.**

Having Sam as a roommate isn't all that bad, she usually cleans up her messes and does washes dishes, except when she brings 'friends' over and I have to babysit them while they get plastered. This time, she has brought over a study mate and they just finished off their second bottle of vodka. I'm sitting on the couch next to them, trying to pay attention to my book.

"Laraaa" Same whines, fake falling to the floor.

"What is it, Sam?" I look over the top of my book and her study mate has passed out on the couch. "Oh,"

I put my book down and carry her into my room I put her into my own bed and tuck her in, leaving a glass of water and aspirin near the bed for when the poor girl wakes up.

I walk back into the living room, and Sam is looking for more booze. "God dammit Sam, that's enough for tonight." I grab her arm and lead her to the couch.

I pick up the empty bottles and throw them away, and by the time I get back Sam is trying to work the T.V remote.

"Now what are you doing?" I ask while turning on the T.V for her.

"I want to watch a movie." Her voice sounds like an impatient little kid, and I'm not in the mood to hear her throw a fit, so I put on Hard Candy and lay her down.

She's thrashing and wiggling, obviously trying to get my attention.

"What is it now, Sam?"

"I'm cold." She whines and thrashes some more. This girl is a piece of work. I get up and pause the movie, I haven't seen it in a while and I don't want to miss anything. I try my best to not to make any loud noises but I don't think her study mate will wake up any time soon.

Sam's room is a mess. The door barely opens because of the clothes thrown everywhere and it's hard to navigate in the dark because she refuses to switch the burnt out light in her lamp. I eventually make it to her bed and retrieve her blanket, but when I pull it up about three dirty magazines fall out of it. Wow. I pretend I didn't see those and return to Sam with the blanket.

She's half asleep so I put the blanket over her and sit down next to her. She moves so her head is in my lap and I press play on the movie. It isn't long before she falls asleep, Patrick Wilson is getting his balls cut off by Ellen Page, and I'm struggling to stay awake myself. I let sleep win this time, and doze off with the credits rolling and Sam's head in my lap.

**Don't forget, i'm taking prompt ideas!**


	4. Breakfast in Bed

**sam is always fuckin up somehow**

* * *

Lara has had the flu for the past week, and I, being her roommate have been talking care of her. It's pretty bad; she hasn't been able to get up since last night because she gets horrible coughing fits. I've woken up early today, though, so I'm going to try to make her breakfast in bed. I pull the sheets off my face and get up out of bed.

On my way to the kitchen I peek into Lara's room and see if she's still asleep, which she is, and continue my journey to the kitchen. The kitchen was trashed since she hasn't had the energy to clean it, and we have internet in our loft so there is no way I'm leaving my computer to clean. I walk towards the kitchen and open the fridge, grabbing a carton of eggs and orange juice. Thankfully we have one frying pan left in the cupboard, I hate washing dishes, getting wet food on your hands is fucking nasty. Anyway, I turn the stove on to the highest setting and crack some eggs onto the pan, putting bread into the toaster at the same time.

It only takes me three minutes to fuck up, I don't exactly remember how everything happened, but somehow the eggs burnt and the orange juice is all over the floor. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck," I chant as I take the burnt eggs off the stove and grab a dish rag to clean up the O.J. that's made itself comfortable on our tiled floor. "Sam?" I hear from the hallway. "FuckfuckfuckfuckfuckFUCK" I try and clean as fast as I can, but Lara is too fast for me. She walks into the kitchen, perfectly fine, and stares right at me.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she questions and I give up. I spread out on the floor like a starfish and pretend I'm invisible. "Sam." She walks over and lightly kicks me in the ribs, demanding answers.

"I might have attempted to make you breakfast." I say into the tiles

"You were going to feed me this?" Lara's voice isn't as serious and she jabs at the burnt eggs with a spatula.

"I don't even remember what happened." I get up and theres orange juice all over my front. Lara chuckles at me, "I must have gotten better overnight, c'mon sweetie, turn off the burner and get dressed. Let's go out to a café and get some real food."

"What about the mess." I ask, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, you'll clean this up when we get back."

I accept my fate and get dressed to go out.


	5. Bar Fight

I was busy cleaning shot glasses when it started, a simple 'no' was said in Sam's sweet voice, and then an overreaction and I was over the counter and on top of some bloke faster than you could blink.

"Lara, no!" I barely heard Sam's voice over the sounds of skin hitting skin over and over again. I knew it would hurt my knuckles the morning, but I didn't care. No one lays a finger on Sam. His face was red and bloodied but I was pulled off of him before I could do anything serious, I would have, too. One of the security guards pulled me off the bastard and threw me out. I wouldn't lose my job though, I've worked there for years, everyone loves me there.

Sam ran out after me and drove us back to our loft, looking over to my hands in distress the whole car ride home.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Her voice was quiet and soft.

"He could have hurt you." Mine was much different, it was harsh and raspy.

She didn't reply, she just kept driving. We didn't live far away, but the car ride home seemed like forever. She only spoke when we pulled into the parking garage.

"You don't have to save me all the time, you know. I'm not a little kid I can take care of myself." She sounded angry. Why was she angry?

"That guy was twice your size, Sam, he could have carried you off and I wouldn't ever see you again."

We sat in silence for about five minutes. I scratched the dried blood off my hands, trying not to look at Sam.

"I guess you're right. I was stupid for even arguing about it. Let's clean you up, you're covered in blood." Her final words were far from mad, she seemed glad actually.

We walked out of the garage and to the loft, where Sam dropped the keys multiple times while trying to open the door. I was just about to do it myself when she finally got it open and we stepped inside. "It's kinda cold in here, don't you think?" She turned on the lights and I nodded, still looking for cuts on my knuckles.

Stuff like this used to happen all the time in boarding school and college. I couldn't control it, though. It just happened like an instinct. Any time any guys got too close to Sam I would get extremely jealous. I don't know why, though, I'm straight as a board; I've never had feelings for any other women, let alone Sam. Her voice snapped me out of my thoughts, "Hey sweetie, where's the rubbing alcohol?" I pointed her to the cabinet where we keep medical supplies, and moments later she came in with literally all of the cabinet's contents. Oh god, what am I going to do with you, Sam_._

"It's a bloody knuckle Sam, not a bullet wound."

She giggled, I have to admit, it was _very _cute. Fuck, no it wasn't, it's just like her other meaningless giggles, right?

"I know, I just want to play doctor for once, give me your hands so I can dump this bottle all over them." She held up a bottle of rubbing alcohol and took my hands into hers. God, her hands were soft. No, Lara, get ahold of yourself. Her hands are not soft and you need to quit it with all this. She dabbed the alcohol on my knuckles, it stung but it wasn't enough to bring me to tears.

"Damn, I would be bawling on the floor right now if I were you."

"I'm getting there. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, let me wrap your hands and you can go fight another random guy at a bar."

I kicked her and she giggled again. It only took her a couple minutes to wrap my hands, and she jogged off to put everything away. Her wrapping job was sloppy, but I didn't complain. We ended up sitting on the couch watching movies that night, and her just lying next to me tied knots in my stomach.


	6. Guitars

**HOLY BALLS it's super late and i couldn't sleep so i decided to write hell yeah hell yeah hell yeah**

My day started out good. By started out good I mean the moments between waking up and having a loud screeching noise come from Sam's room. Ugh. "Sam" I groan and pull a pillow over my face. I'm too tired to care what she's doing I just hope she stops soon. I didn't stop though; it got progressively louder and more distorted.

"God dammit, Sam."

I pulled the comforter off myself and marched out to the hall, half asleep as I go. "Sam!" I yell, I doubt she can hear me though. I reach her door and turn the knob to her door and she's standing there in a tank top and boxers holding an instrument almost as big as her.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Training to be a rock star"

"Well can you turn it down, I have the worst headache." The guitar she's holding is hooked up to some big box, I assume that it's an amp but I know nothing about music.

"You want to try it out? It's really fun."

"No, I have class soon and I really need to get some more sleep."

"C'mon, fifteen minutes tops and I'll let you go." She shoots me the most pleading look and I can't turn it down, "Fine, fifteen minutes and that's it." She handed me the guitar and fit the strap on, showing me where to put my hands, but I slipped up and accidentally turned the volume knob. A loud screeching noise came from the amp and we both jumped back, causing me to trip on a shoe and fell backwards. She tried to help me up but ended up tripping herself and falling on top of me. The guitar drove uncomfortably unto me under her weight with almost enough force to knock the air out of my stomach.

"Oh shit, sorry." She repeated over and over again while picking herself back up and finally succeeded to help me up. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and checked to see if the guitar was okay.

"Uh, anyway, basic power chords are what I've been working on and they're pretty easy, I mean for me at least, I've only had it for a few hours but it's pretty simple I guess..." She rambled on for a few minutes, obviously embarrassed.

"Sam, this is all cool and stuff but I really need the sleep."

"Yeah, okay. I'll put headphones in this so it's not as loud."

"Have fun, try not to start a punk rock revolution while I'm asleep." I closed her door and walked back to my room, collapsing on the bed.


End file.
